Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
An RF system can include antennas for receiving and/or transmitting RF signals. However, there can be several components in an RF system that may need to access to the antennas. For example, an RF system can include different transmit or receive paths associated with different frequency bands, different communication standards, and/or different power modes, and each path may need access to a particular antenna at certain instances of time.
An antenna switch module can be used to electrically connect a particular antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the RF system, thereby allowing multiple components to share antennas. In certain configurations, an antenna switch module is in communication with a diversity module, which processes signals that are received and/or transmitted using one or more diversity antennas.